A Redenção de um Yokai
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Rin cresceu. Sesshomaru quer as terras que lhe pertencem de volta. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku tem suas famílias. Um exterminador quer conquistar um bem muito precioso. O que foi preciso para derrotar Naraku? Lembranças e emoções serão relevadas.


**_A Redenção de um Yokai_**

Capítulo 1- **Passagem do Tempo.**

Rin corria por entre as árvores de braços abertos e aspirando o maravilhoso ar primaveril. Já com 19 anos, seus cabelos antes curtos, agora passavam da cintura em uma cascata de fios castanhos finos e brilhosos. Seu rosto se tornara mais feminino, com traços finos e delicados e seus lábios carnudos, pequenos e rosados combinavam harmoniosamente com seus grandes olhos chocolate, a parte mais expressiva de seu rosto e que foram capazes de cativar o mais frio dos seres: Sesshomaru.

Nesses 14 anos o yokai pouco havia mudado, sempre imponente, altivo e belo, como sua protegida sempre o via. Sua frieza, antes tão presente em seu olhar davam vazão a um olhar mais sereno e até mesmo amigável apenas para os mais próximos, ou seja, Rin.

Desde que seu irmão Inuyasha havia sido libertado por Kagome, nunca a vida do poderoso Sesshomaru havia sofrido tantas mudanças. A Tessaiga, espada deixada por Inutaisho de herança para seu filho mais novo e pelo qual o poderoso yokai tanto buscou havia sido aceita e aperfeiçoada por um simples hainou enquanto a Tensseiga, a qual era vista por Sesshomaru como um instrumento inútil, fora utilizada para salvar a vida de uma criança humana, a qual lhe acompanhara desde então.

Enquanto que para uns esses fatos podem ser vistos como pequenos, em comparação ao aparecimento de Naraku, para Sesshomaru, ter trazido uma humana de volta a vida foi sem dúvida o fato mais marcante, afinal, porque um Daiyokai como ele teria interesse em salvar uma humana e aceita-la em sua companhia, tendo que protegê-la? Nem ele sabia a resposta.

Para Sesshomaru, Naraku era apenas mais um infeliz que estava no seu caminho e que tinha lhe subestimado, afinal em uma das tentativas fracassadas de obter a Tessaiga, Naraku havia lhe dado uma braço humano com um fragmento da Xikon no Tama ao qual não lhe adiantara muita coisa. Porém, nada se compara ao fato de Naraku ter raptado Rin para lhe atingir o que não foi feito, pois Inuyasha acabou salvando sua vida, já que Naraku estava a ponto de sugar seu corpo para aderir ao dele.

Rin, a partir do momento que viu Sesshoumaru, sentiu uma grande vontade de cuidar do yokai, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser perigoso, porém, ao ver aquele ser tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso (pois ela sempre imaginou o quanto ele era forte), não se intimidou pela sua repulsa inicial, afinal a fascinação que ele lhe provocou fora mais forte do que a sua evidente rejeição.

Viver em uma aldeia junto com os humanos era muito difícil para aquela garotinha que havia perdido a família e que por ser sozinha era sempre mal tratada pelas pessoas do vilarejo. Rin, que não falava; que se escondia dos humanos e que sobrevivia sozinha viu em Sesshomaru um pouco de si mesma: um ser que apesar de forte estava sozinho.

Cuidar daquele yokai tão belo e tão frio era como ter uma família outra vez, afinal para ela, as famílias ajudam-se mutuamente no que podem e sem visar nenhuma vantagem, e esta sensação foi transmitida através de um sorriso, que o desarmou.

A partir do momento que Rin começou a seguir Sesshomaru, aquele passou a ser um dos grupos mais estranhos que viviam na era feudal. Havia um yokai, herdeiro das terras do Oeste e que ficava a vagar por todo o continente em busca de mais poder, acompanhado por um servo sapo chamado Jaken, que matava e morria pelo seu mestre, numa adoração doentia, amarga e amorosa. Ar-Un, um yokai dragão de duas cabeças, inofensivo e que servia como um protetor e meio de transporte de uma pequena criança humana, sorridente, alegre, saltitante e que sempre que possível cantava e ouvia as histórias contadas por Jaken, chamada Rin.

- Rin, aqui está bom. – Disse Sesshomaru com o mesmo tom frio, parando no alto de um descampado.

- Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! – Sorriu Rin parando e olhando para Ar-Un, que já procurava alguma grama para comer. – Será que o senhor Jaken vai demorar a trazer o resto da comida? Afinal, o senhor não me permitiu ir junto com ele para pescar os peixes nem pegar lenha.

Sesshomaru limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça para dizer que não. – Pegue sua katana para treinar antes do anoitecer. – Limitou-se a falar o yokai enquanto sentava encostado a uma frondosa arvore de sakuras e observava a mulher correr atrás do yokai dragão para pegar a arma presa em sua sela.

Rin possuía uma ótima forma física devido às grandes distâncias que eram percorridas pelo grupo. Sua estatura era média e seu corpo possuía generosas curvas na região das pernas, quadril e seios, o que a tornava uma mulher extremamente atraente aos olhos de qualquer ser, seja yokai ou humano. Seu ar puro e inocente de quanto era criança estava presente em todos seus gestos além de sua fala, já que sua voz melodiosa era sedutora e ao mesmo tempo infantil.

Rin, desde os 13 anos, quando entrou no período da puberdade, passou a receber treinamento para manusear arco e flecha, katana, além de auto-defesa, lecionadas por Jaken por ordem de Sesshomaru, que em alguns raros momentos chegou a participar dos treinos dando dicas ou até mesmo nas simulações de batalha, na qual ela sempre perdia, apesar dos avanços. Para Rin, esses momentos em que ele lhe ensinava eram sem dúvida os mais gratificantes e os quais ela mais se esforçava para mostrar que realmente queria aprender.

Naquela tarde Rin vestia um típico Kimono de treinamento composto por uma calça branca com uma camisa verde claro (semelhante ao de Kikyo), com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e fazia movimentos com a katana de investida e defesa simultaneamente contra Ar-Un, que tinha certa dificuldade para se desvencilhar dos golpes. Sesshomaru, que observava os movimentos da menina, via claramente o quanto ela havia melhorado e que a técnica aprendida havia sido incorporada ao estilo de Rin, dando a sensação que aquela luta era na realidade era um balé a qual a dama realizava movimentos com uma leveza e altivez típicos de uma princesa.

Para o yokai o treinamento de Rin era de total importância para o desenvolvimento da educação da garota, pois nos tempos de guerra que eles viviam, uma mulher como Rin não ter como se defender sozinha era muito arriscado, além disso, aprender a se defender era mais uma das tentativas do yokai de proteger a garota, pois quanto mais ela crescia, mais difícil era observá-la.

* * *

_Quando Rin se tornara mulher, Sesshomaru, que costumava observar a menina enquanto ela se banhava, percebeu que não podia mais fazê-lo, pois a mudança no seu cheiro trouxe a certeza que seu corpo iria mudar, assim como a sua personalidade, o que não tardou a ocorrer, pois as mudanças de humor de Rin afetavam principalmente a Jaken e o cheiro da vergonha eram também revelados em sua face rubra, tornavam-se freqüentes na presença do lord, que acabava por ficar apenas vigiando-a pelo cheiro. _

_Em uma das vezes que Rin foi banhar-se, já com 18 anos, era muito tarde e o cheiro da garota estava sendo camuflado pelo cheiro das árvores floridas que confundiam o olfato do yokai, agravado pois a menina estava com seu cheiro misturado a terra, folhas e lama, devido a caminhada difícil daquele dia. _

_ Sesshomaru estava encostado em uma árvore enquanto Jaken preparava uma fogueira e tagarelava com Ar-Un quando o grito inconfundível de Rin foi ouvido por todos. Antes que qualquer um fizesse um movimento sequer, o yokai já havia corrido na direção da garota deparando-se com um grupo de cinco homens que estavam a circundar a fonte onde Rin se banhava enquanto outro estava dentro d'água prestes a beijá-la a força. _

_ A fúria que tomou conta do yokai no breve segundo que ele contemplou a cena se refletiu na forma como ele matou os homens. O que estava prestes a beijar Rin foi pego e erguido por Sesshomaru tão rapidamente que ninguém viu o yokai, apenas quando ele estava parado encima de uma pedra no meio da fonte com o homem já morto pelo miasma que era emitido pelo lord. Antes que os demais homens pudessem ter qualquer reação, o yokai já havia matados todos com um simples movimento de suas garras. _

_A fúria de Sesshomaru deu lugar a uma surpresa e varias sensações que o deixarão desnorteado por um breve momento ao vislumbrar Rin a sua frente. Ele nunca poderia imaginar tamanha beleza em uma humana. Ela estava nua, com os cabelos cobrindo parcialmente os seios enquanto estava petrificada encarando seu lord a fim de entender o que tinha acontecido. _

_Foi no momento em que ela entendia o que tinha se passado que todas as suas curvas puderam ser vistas por Sesshomaru e uma avalanche de sentimentos e sensações involuntárias lhe invadiram os pensamentos e foram refletidos em seu olhar, a qual ela não percebeu, pois assim que caiu em si, ele havia pego suas roupas e lhe carregado dali._

_- Vista-se e vamos voltar para o acampamento Rin. – Sesshomaru disse com a voz mais impassível que pode diante de tal visão. A luz da lua que batia no corpo daquela mulher lhe dava uma melhor visão de suas curvas, e deixaram o yokai extremamente confuso, por mais que sua expressão demonstrasse o oposto. _

_- Ha... Ha... Hai... – Gaguejou Rin, ruborizando completamente diante da situação que se encontrava, afinal estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru totalmente nua e achou bom ele ter segurado seu braço ao colocá-la no chão, pois tinha certeza que teria caído de tão nervosa que ficou. _

_ Voltaram para o acampamento em silencio, quebrado apenas quando Jaken passou o resto da noite interrogando Rin sobre o que havia ocorrido ao qual ela respondeu de forma breve e ruborizando quando relatou que Sesshomaru a havia salvo. Jaken apenas parou de encher a garota com perguntas quando Sesshomaru o mandou calar-se para Rin dormir, passando a noite perdido em pensamentos e velando o sono conturbado na garota, que se mexia e resmungava muito enquanto dormia.

* * *

  
_

Não demorou muito para que Sesshomaru fosse retirado de seus devaneios pela voz irritante de Jaken que chegava ofegante ao acampamento acompanhado por Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shipou e três crianças. Sango e Kagome assim que viram Rin, correram a seu encontro para abraçar a bela mulher que havia acabado de notar a presença dos visitantes.

- Rin-chan como estás linda! A cada ano que passa você fica mais radiante menina! – Dizia Kagome enquanto corria ao encontro da amiga e lhe dava um caloroso abraço.

- Vejo que você realmente está lutando bem melhor desde a ultima vez que nos encontramos Rin! – Falou Sango enquanto esperava Kagome terminar a seção de beijos e abraços na mulher.

- Imagina Kagome-chan, você é que é muito gentil, e eu não sou bonita coisa nenhuma. – Falou Rin enquanto retribuía o carinho de Kagome. – E eu realmente acho que venho tendo um grande progresso, principalmente com a katana Sango-chan, apesar da falta de agilidade que ainda tenho na luta. – Virou Rin para Sango enquanto lhe dava um abraço.

- Rin-chan, realmente Kagome tem toda razão em dizer que a senhorita está cada vez mais bela, porém eu acho que a senhorita não teria nenhuma dificuldade tanto em se defender sozinha quanto em encontrar uma pessoa que dê a própria vida para protegê-la de bom grado, tamanha sua beleza Rin.

Sesshoumaru, que estava ignorando as reverências exageradas feitas por Jaken, abriu os olhos e ficou a observar a pessoa que havia feito tal comentário com um ciúme latente, como há muito tempo não sentia, porém não deixou transpassar sua insatisfação, pois sabia o quanto Rin gostava da companhia de seu irmão e seus companheiros.

- Arigatou Shipou-sama, mais eu gosto realmente de saber me defender, além do mais ninguém merece morrer por minha causa. – Disse Rin levemente rubra com o comentário e a reverencia seguida por um beijo na mão dada pelo jovem yokai.

Shipou havia mudado bastante desde que tinha conhecido Inuyasha e Kagome. Estava muito mais alto, possuindo um porte físico bastante trabalhado e que davam mais charme ao belo rosto e cabelos grandes e claros que ele agora possuía. Kagome e Inuyasha pouco haviam mudado tirando apenas o detalhe que Kagome agora não usava mais as roupas se sua era, que foram trocadas por um kimono que Rin considerou um tanto "moderno" devido aos ajustes feitos, mais que ficavam lindos nela.

Sango e Miroku eram os que mais estavam mudados, apesar de ainda jovens e bonitos, ambos tinham aparência um pouco abatida e cansada, coisa que foi facilmente compreendida por todos ao verem as três crianças que os acompanhava.

Yume e Akira, ambos com seis anos, eram irmãos gêmeos e filhos de Miroku e Sango. A menina Yume era uma cópia perfeita da mãe, porém possuía os lindos olhos azuis do pai enquanto o menino Akira era uma mistura harmoniosa de ambos predominando o cabelo do pai e os olhos da mãe. Os irmãos corriam e tentavam subir na árvore de Sakuras que Sesshoumaru estava sentado momentos antes para alcançar a mais jovem das crianças, Reikou, de quatro anos, filho de Inuyasha e Kagome. Reikou era uma cópia perfeita do pai inclusive no gênio de não querer ser controlado por ninguém e sair se "aventurando" sozinho.

O menino, que subia com certa dificuldade na grande árvore, não atendia ao chamado inútil de Inuyasha, que tentava com o fio de paciência que lhe restava, fazer com que o filho descesse por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Reikou, não me faça chamar você mais uma vez, por que se eu for tirar você daí...

- Outo-sama, aqui é tão _monito!_ E eu quero pegar aquela flor para Oka-sama. – Falou Reikou enquanto tentava alcançar uma flor um pouco acima de onde ele se encontrava.

Enquanto isso as crianças que estavam tentando subir na arvore, gritavam incentivando Reikou a pegar a flor, quando o garoto escorregou e começou a cair de uma altura relativamente grande. Antes que Inuyasha realizasse qualquer movimento para salvar o filho, ele já se encontrava a salvo nos braços de Sesshomaru, que estava em pé em um dos primeiros galhos da árvore.

Para todos os presentes, a cena causou uma grande surpresa e alívio. Sesshomaru desceu calmamente da árvore parando na frente de Kagome, ao lado de Rin, as quais ficaram apreensivas ao verem o menino cair. Reikou que já estava chorando devido ao susto, aceitou rapidamente o colo da mãe que tratou de acalmá-lo e ao mesmo tempo reclamar com o filho por não ter obedecido ao pai, enquanto ele tentava explicar que queria a flor para entregar a ela, a qual estava amassada na sua mão direita, e na qual Kagome prontamente aceitou beijando o filho.

Sesshomaru, que estava andando novamente em direção a árvore, lançou um olhar _mortal _para os gêmeos que ficaram festejando o seu feito, fazendo uma algazarra extremamente grande, porém assim que o yokai olhou, pararam, tendo cada um se agarrado a uma perna de Miroku, que ria da cena, enquanto fazia uma leve reverência ao lord .

- Inuyasha, _irmão_, você nem ao menos consegue ter autoridade sobre um simples menino... Realmente eu não esperava outra coisa vinda de você! – Disse o yokai com um tom de voz guardado apenas para seu irmão.

- Ora seu, se você acha que eu vou...

- Inuyasha! Nem pense em começar uma briga com Sesshomaru-sama. É esse o exemplo que você quer dar para seu filho? Acho bom você agradecer ao seu irmão...

- Meio- Irmão!!!! – Gritou Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

- AO SEU IRMÃO, pois Reikou só está bem agora graças a ele! Disse Kagome, dessa vez tirando os olhos do marido e pondo no filho para verificar, pela centésima vez se o menino estava bem.

-Feh! – Resmungou Inuyasha, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru, que observava atentamente outra coisa.

Rin estava brincando com Yume e Akira, correndo com eles para que os pequenos montassem em Ar-Un, enquanto respondia pacientemente a avalanche de perguntas que as crianças faziam sobre ela e seus companheiros. Como sua ingenuidade e pureza eram aflorados, não demorou muito para conquistar a admiração tanto das crianças, que sentiam-se livres e satisfeitas em brincar, quanto dos demais, que admiravam o modo como Rin tratava os pequenos, fazendo, ao seu modo, com que os três obedecessem suas ordens.

- Kagome-chan, eu admiro muito a Rin. Eu não sei como ela, crescendo ao lado de seres tão diferentes, afinal Sesshoumaru e Jaken não parecem ser do tipo "eu brinco com você menina... venha, irei lhe aquecer nesta noite fria", não é? – Cochichou Sango ao observar os modos como Rin se comportava com seus filhos.

- Pode não parecer Sango-chan, mais Sesshomaru tem um carinho muito especial por Rin, ao qual ele nem ao menos têm consciência afinal, é só ela correr qualquer tipo de perigo, que ele está pronto para salva-la. Agora eu só não entendo qual é o objetivo dele em treiná-la tão arduamente nesses últimos meses.

- Eu acho que ele percebeu que o tempo para ela está passando e que ele possivelmente não vá poder está presente em todos os momentos ao lado dela...

- Mais Sango, você acha que ele seria capaz de abandoná-la, depois de tudo que eles passaram, a vida dela se resume a estar com ele, ou será que você não percebeu! – Falou Kagome relativamente alto, chamando a atenção dos homens presentes.

- Shiiiiiiiii Kagome! – Sussurou Sango para a amiga enquanto sorria amarelo para Sesshomaru, que possuía as sobrancelhas arqueadas para o lado delas. O gesto não durou muito, pois o yokai se levantara e fora sentar em um galho no alto da árvore! Sesshoumaru, com seus sentidos apurados conseguia, assim como Inuyasha, ouvir facilmente a conversa entre as amigas, e ao sentar-se longe dos demais, se pôs a refletir sobre o futuro de sua protegida, enquanto observava suas ações.

"_Rin, você possui uma vida muito curta para passar seus dias na companhia de um grupo que vai viver séculos na sua frente, principalmente porque eu sei que uma menina como você merece, como aquela raposa disse, de um homem que possa lhe dar todo o carinho que este yokai nunca poderia, afinal, me envolver com uma humana não faz parte dos meus planos. Em breve eu vou ter que assumir o trono que me foi deixado nas terras do Oeste, e uma humana como a Rin só vai atrapalhar os meus planos de conquista, dominação e expansão de meus domínios. _

_Sesshomaru, você precisa dar um destino a essa garota antes que seja tarde demais, mesmo que perdê-la para qualquer um seja difícil de suportar. Ora Sesshomaru, por favor, não é agora que eu, um poderoso Daiyokai herdeiro das terras do Oeste irei desviar dos meus objetivos por causa de uma simples humana, mais não é uma humana qualquer, é Rin. Chichiue, você realmente quis que eu provasse do próprio veneno ao me dar a Tensseiga, não é? O que eu vou fazer?" _

_

* * *

_

- Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! O senhor gostaria de acompanhar o grupo de Inuyasha até o vilarejo aqui próximo, eles vão visitar o irmão da Sango, Kohaku-kun, e eu gostaria muito de ir junto, pois estamos sem suprimento de remédios, roupas e alguns utensílios para cozinhar! - Menina RRiiinnnn, você sabe que Sesssshhhooomaru-sama não gosta de ir a vilarejos humanos, principalmente na companhia de fedelhos como o seu irmão!

POFF. Inuyasha havia jogado uma pedra na cabeça do yokai sapo, o qual tinha agora um galo relativamente grande na sua cabeça verde, já calombada, devido aos "carinhos" de seu mestre.

- Seu Hainou fedelho, como ousa....

- Jaken!

- Hai Sesssshhhooomaru-sama! – Disse o servo imediatamente se prostando em frente a seu amo fazendo uma exagerada referência!

- Cale-se! – Falou Sesshomaru enquanto passava por cima do servo e pisoteando sua cabeça, o deixando desmaiado enquanto dizia.

- Vamos Rin!

____________________________________________________________

Fim do capítulo um, espero que tenham gostado, pois é a minha primeira fic. É Sobre o casal mais complexo e apaixonante que eu conheço: Sesshoumaru e Rin. Espero sugestões e comentários. Até a próxima!


End file.
